Supervampire
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Nessie, Jacob, and the Cullens move to National City trouble ensues when Kara Danvers immediately suspects that they are neither human or alien. Maxwell Lord is also suspicious of the strange family and the man Carlisle that looks just like him. But what'll happen when supervillains strike National City again?
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Supergirl**

 **Chapter 1: Moving**

 **Nessie's POV**

I sat down in my rocking chair. My one month old son drinking my milk quietly. In the first few days breastfeeding had been painful but it eventually got a lot better.

Jacob, my husband, was still sound asleep in our room. His son had not waken him up once during the night. He never does. I swore he could sleep through a hurricane.

Jacob and I had been married for a year and a half already.

Our son Aidan was a welcomed surprise. I didn't think that kids was even a possibility for me. Carlisle had assured me with much certainty that babies were just not possible for me. So imagine the look on his face when I told my beloved grandfather I was pregnant.

My father wanted to murder Jacob when we told him. Mom had to remind him that we were married and living our own lives.

Speaking of my family we were all moving. Some place called National City. I had never heard of it.

We were all going to be in High School unfortunately. Luckily Jacob and I were going to be posing as juniors while my parents, aunts, and uncles would be attending night school at the local college. Meaning I wouldn't have them in any of my classes. It's bad enough that we had to now live under the same roof as them. That's going to put a serious damper on mine and Jacob's sex life. No one wants to have sex knowing their parents are just one room over.

The story was going to be that Carlisle and Esme adopted us all with my son being the latest addition to their family.

I heard Jacob move around in the other room. As soon as he realized that I wasn't there he ran out to find me. As soon as he saw me he gave me a very warm bear like hug and kissed me before proceeding to give our son a kiss as well.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Jacob asked me.

"I know it's not as much as I love you" I shot back with a smile.

"Oh really? Do I need to remind you just how much I love you? Better yet, do I need to show you?"

I just laughed.

"Jacob you know that I'd love for you to show me how much you loved me but remember what Carlisle said? About waiting at least two months after giving birth?"

He sighed. Defeated. "Yeah you're right. This little guy is all worth it though" he said as he took my son from my arms.

Nothing made me happier then watching Jacob interact with our son. It was enough to make me cry.

My phone rang and brought me back to Earth so to speak.

"Hi dad" I said.

"Hi Nessie, are you three all ready to go?" he asked me.

"Aw crap. Not yet. Jacob just woke up. Give us some time please"

I could hear dad groaning.

"Fine but you better hurry up or we'll miss our plane to National City"

"Okay dad" we hung up.

Then Jacob and I proceeded to kiss one more time.

 **Please Review**


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

 **Nessie's POV**

I bundled up my son ahead of time. Jacob thinks I went a little overboard but I didn't care. I heard that it was going to be cold over there and I did not want him to get sick. Yes, he had vampire in him and there was a chance that he would never get sick but that wasn't a risk that I was willing to take. Yes I was the extremely overprotective type.

Jacob came down with the remainder of our bags just as my father was arriving. We ran out to the car to meet them.

It was strange to look at my dad, at both of my parents actually, and physically be the same age as both of them. In reality I'm only nine years old. Even though I was married and had a kid of my own I was a total daddy's girl. I always would be and he knew that.

As soon as my mother saw us she insisted on holding my son. In the month since he's been born my mother has already given him like 100 gifts. Actually, the gift giving started before he was born.

Two words: Baby Shower.

Aunt Alice would never pass up the chance to throw a party and a baby was the perfect opportunity for that. She invited just about every single woman that she knew. Which is, well, a lot. Way too many for even me to count. Needless to say my son got a lot of gifts that day. My mother though, took it to extremes and got him the most out of everyone.

I tried, unsuccessfully, to get my mother to return most of the gifts but she wouldn't hear it. I was never a big fan of gifts. I didn't want people to spend money on me. My dad says it's a trait I inherited from my mother. Sometimes I find that hard to believe.

"Mom can I have Aidan back? I think I should buckle him in the car seat" I said.

"No, let me do it" she begged.

"Okay fine" It was pointless to argue against my mother. She always won. Not even my father stood a chance against her. He never did.

My dad laughed.

"What's so funny?" mom asked him.

"Oh nothing. Just Nessie's thoughts. That's all"

Mom gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged. We finished loading the car with all of our luggage and then we were on our way.

We were going to meet everyone at the airport. We had already arranged for our cars to be shipped to National City. Hey I owned a brand new Mercedes. I was not about to give it away so quickly!

My grandparents, aunts and uncles were waiting for us when we got to the airport. We went through security rather quickly. That was a true blessing. I hated airport security with a passion. I understand it's meant to prevent another 9/11 situation from happening again but it's still really inconvenient.

I fell asleep on the airplane. I didn't wake up until we started to land. Thankfully I had thought ahead of time to pump my milk so that Aidan would have food on the plane.

We had already arranged our rides home ahead of time so that was already taken care of. The house was further out from the main part of the city where there would be less humans around. The house looked a lot like the one we used to have back when we lived in Forks. I missed Forks. I had lived their for the first four years of my life before we were forced to move to Chicago. Thanks to a some humans and their crazy wild imaginations we had no choice but to move earlier then we normally would've.

We decided on a brand new place this time. National City.

We set everything up in record time and I was itching to head out into the city. Jacob was so exhausted that he basically passed out on the couch.

The rest of my family had an urgent need to go hunting. Being forced to be around humans for so many hours didn't exactly do wonders for their thirst.

So I had no choice but to take my son with me if I wanted to go out. I made sure that he was nice and bundled up still. He was.

I ran at an inhuman pace until I reached the city. There was definitely a lot of people in this city. I happened to see a newspaper and on the front of it was a young woman wearing a cape and what looked like a giant S on it.

I shook my head. Pure lunacy in my opinion. Why would anyone dress like that? Aunt Alice would have a fit for sure.

I heard a text come in. It was Jacob asking me where I was. As I was texting him back I tripped but someone caught me just in time.

When I saw the person that caught me I nearly died of shock right then and there.

"Are you okay ma'am?" he asked me.

I looked at him. There was no way that this could be possible.

"Ma'am are you okay?" he asked me again.

Oh god his voice even sounded exactly the same!

"Yy-ess" I stuttered. "Wh-ho are yyou?"

"I'm Maxwell Lord but you can just call me Max. Might I say that your are an extremely beautiful woman-"

"Renesmee Cullen. Most people just call me Nessie"

"Oh Cullen? Your father must be Carlisle then, right? I've never met him but I hear he is an excellent Doctor. He's going to work at one of the hospitals I own"

Grandpa Carlisle would certainly be in for the shock of a lifetime.

 **Please Review**


	3. Savior

**Chapter 3: Savior**

 **Nessie's POV**

I returned home that eyeing without mentioning a word about Max to my family. Part of me really thinks I just hallucinated him. There's no possible way that someone can look just like my grandfather, right? This was just way too crazy for even my brain to process. Part of me wondered if doppelgängers existed and he just happened to be my grandfather's. I'm not in any position to doubt the existence of other supernatural beings.

I shook the thoughts loose from my head. I wasn't even sure if I wanted my dad to know about what I had just encountered.

The next morning everyone kind of just did their own thing. Jacob took off as a wolf to check in with the rest of the pack back home. Esme spent time decorating the house. Carlisle went to the hospital to start preparing his office. Everyone else left to go explore the city on their own. That just left Aidan and I.

I had a sudden craving for donuts. So I googled the nearest donut shop which turned out to be five miles away. Not bad. I could walk five miles for donuts. If I got lucky enough I'd be able to run full speed part of the way as long as no one was around.

So I changed Aidan's diaper as fast as I could. Speed. A skill you must possess when it comes to changing baby boy's diapers. I'm sure every mother of a boy would agree with me there. I bundled up my son in the warmest clothes that I could find before throwing on a jacket myself and leaving.

A small line had formed at the donut shop by the time that I had arrived. The strangest scent filled the room as soon as I entered. It was unlike anything I had ever smelled before. Alien even. What was it?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice someone was close by until she has bumped into me.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" the girl said. "I've just got a lot on my mind and-"

"It's okay" I said.

"You must be knew here I've never seen you before miss-"

"Renesmee Cullen" I finished. "Most people call me Nessie and this little guy here is my baby brother Aidan" After all that was the story. My son Aidan would be known as Carlisle's and Esme's adoptive son for all intents and purposes.

"Oh nice to meet you. I'm Kara Danvers. Welcome to National City" she smiled.

The strange smell. There it was again. The strange smell. It was coming from her. I could just tell. I didn't know what she was but it sure as hell wasn't human, vampire, wolf, or hybrid.

She was looking at me rather intensely to. I wondered if she could tell that I was not human either. If I could tell that she was different whose to say that she couldn't tell I was different?

Aidan started to cry and then to my surprise he held out his arms toward her.

I giggled. "Well it looks like he already likes you. Want to hold him?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, okay" she said in an awkward sounding tone of voice.

"Hey if you're not to busy maybe we can hang out for a little while?"

"Sure you seem like a nice girl and I would like to-"

Suddenly there was a loud commotion outside and someone busted into the store with a gun.

Everyone started to scream and panic. Including myself. Not for my own safety but for my son's safety. If anything happened to him I'd die!

"Everybody on the floor now! Don't say a word or move a muscle and no one will get hurt!"

There was a lot of commotion happening at the same time and even I wasn't completely aware of everything happening. Kara handed me my son again and that was the last I saw of her.

I got underneath the nearest table and attempted to calm my crying baby down.

"Shut that damned thing up before I shoot it!" the intruder yelled threateningly. He pointed the gun at my baby and I for emphasis.

No matter what I did though I could not calm him down. I wasn't going to let him hurt my son though. If the robber wanted to shoot I was prepared to take a bullet for him. Even if there was a chance that a bullet could kill me I would still take it for him. I vowed a long time ago that if a situation ever came down to my life or his I would choose mine every time.

I heard him cocking the gun I was prepared to jump into action.

"Oh you're going to shoot a baby now? Well isn't that just manly!"

I looked in the direction that the voice had come from and was shocked to see Kara Danvers in a red and blue suit with a cape attached to it. She wasn't wearing glasses but I could still tell that it was her. The giant S on her suit stood out completely.

The man with the gun was shaking in his shoes. He started shooting at her but the bullets just bounced right off of her body. As a matter of fact she didn't even seem phased or bothered at all by the tiny bullets attempting to penetrate her body.

I was stunned beyond words when she literally flew across the room and grabbed the man.

"I'm sorry but I have no sympathy for people like you that are willing to kill innocent and defenseless people like babies to get what they want"

With that she disappeared taking the robber with her. God only knows what she was going to do with that man. Whatever she was though I was extremely thankful for what she did.

 **Please Review**


End file.
